La abeja y la flor
by jacque-kari
Summary: Algunos la tienen antes y otros después. Pero lo que nunca cambia en las legendarias charlas sobre sexualidad que dan los padres a sus hijos, es la incomodidad subyacente. Los elegidos no fueron la excepción a dicha regla [Serie de drabbles/viñetas] Capítulo 1: Jou/Capítulo 2: Mimi/Capítulo 3: Koushiro/Capítulo 4: Sora/Capítulo 5: Yamato/Capítulo 6: Takeru.
1. Lo que todos se preguntan (Jou)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **La abeja y la flor**_

Capítulo 1: Lo que todos se preguntan

Cuando Jou anunció que tenía novia, los señores Kido supieron que debían tomar cartas en el asunto. Lo habían hecho en su momento con Shuu y Shin, ciertamente mucho antes de lo que lo tuvieron que hacer con su hijo menor, y por eso estaban preparados.

Esperaron un día en el comedor de la casa a que llegara de sus clases, lado a lado como lo hicieron las dos veces anteriores, salvo porque esta vez se sumó un tercer integrante, una extensión de la familia podría decirse. Gomamon, que poco entendía de cosas humanas, no pensaba perderse esa conversación por nada del mundo. Quién quitaba que su compañero se pusiera en ridículo y él tuviera otra sabrosa historia que contar a sus amigos digitales.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión familiar? —Jou, tan distraído como siempre en lo que a asuntos mundanos se refiere, soltó la pregunta antes de echar un vistazo a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que, si fuera lo que decía, también deberían estar presentes sus hermanos.

—No, hijo —contestó su madre con serenidad—. Tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar de un asunto contigo. Pero antes tenemos una pregunta.

—Claro, ¿cuál es? —inquirió, sentándose de rodillas frente a sus progenitores.

—¿De verdad tienes novia? —Nadie puede asegurarlo del todo, pero las malas lenguas dicen que los señores Kido y Gomamon ensayaron varias veces para que la interrogación les saliera al unísono. Sea como sea, armonía divina o simple casualidad, la cuestión en que sus voces se acoplaron a la perfección.

A Jou se le resbalaron los lentes hasta la punta de la nariz de la pura impresión y le dio un tic en el ojo derecho, o quizá eso ya lo trajera de antes. El estrés de tanto estudiar, seguramente.

¡Esto era el colmo! Que sus amigos lo dudaran era una cosa. Que el bromista de Gomamon lo pusiera en duda podía aceptarlo. ¡Pero que sus propios padres no creyeran que pudiera tener una novia era inaudito! ¡Insólito! ¡Imperdonable!

—¡Por supuesto que es verdad! —exclamó con el rostro rojo, nadie supo si de vergüenza o rabia.

—Ay, hijo. Cálmate. Solo queríamos asegurarnos. No es que creamos que sea raro o difícil de creer —murmuró su madre con aparente calma, a pesar de que en la cara se le veía que estaba apenada—. ¿Verdad, querido?

—Claro, claro —ratificó su marido distraídamente. Al igual que sus tres hijos, también llevaba lentes.

—Bueno. Aclarado ese punto, podemos continuar.

Y así Jou, estudiante de último año de preparatoria, pronto a ingresar a la Escuela de Medicina de alguna prestigiosa universidad (porque eso nadie iba a ponerlo en tela de juicio; lo de la novia sí, lo de su prometedor futuro académico no), tuvo que aguantarse una charla insufrible acerca de la sexualidad.

¡A él se la venían a dar! ¡A él, que sabía todo lo que debía saberse de espermatozoides, óvulos y mucho más! O mucho menos, si le preguntaban de la práctica.

Jou había vivido muchos momentos vergonzosos a lo largo de su corta existencia. Es más, podía hacer un libro con todos ellos o ganar un Récord Guinness al hombre con peor fortuna del universo. Pero podía jurar que aquél en que sus padres le hablaron como a un niño de preescolar frente a su digimon entraba dentro de los primeros cinco más humillantes.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

El otro día se me ocurrió esta idea y sentí la necesidad de escribirlo. No sé si las viñetas vayan a tener sentido o ser graciosas, pero a mí me hizo gracia la idea de imaginar cómo habría vivido cada uno de los elegidos ese incómodo momento en que sus padres les hablaron de sexualidad.


	2. Florecilla de campo (Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **La abeja y la flor**_

Capítulo 2: _Florecilla_ de campo

Mimi desde muy pequeña fue alegre y amistosa, o al menos así la percibían sus padres. Por lo mismo no les extrañaba que todo el tiempo estuviera hablando de sus amiguitos. El problema surgió cuando empezaron a notar que hablaba más de niños que de niñas.

Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro y hasta el superior Jou, eran los nombres que más se repetían. Nombres como los de Sora y Hikari se colaban solo muy de vez en cuando, y siempre vinculados a los anteriores. Takeru, por su parte, no les preocupaba tanto, porque sabían que era menor y, en consecuencia, al menos de momento no desarrollaría esa clase de intenciones con ella como sí podrían hacerlo los otros… eventualmente.

Fue así que ese eventualmente que ellos, Keisuke y Satoe, imaginaban muy lejano, se hizo tan inminente que tuvieron que actuar. ¡Es que los niños de esta época eran cada vez más precoces! No había que confiarse.

Su pequeña princesa todavía era muy niña para entender esas cosas, pero mejor estar preparados.

La dulce Mimi tenía diez años cuando recibió la _charla._ Y le restaban todavía un par de meses en Odaiba antes de saber que se mudarían a Estados Unidos.

Sus padres, amorosos y cariñosos como siempre, le sentaron en el sofá más grande de la sala de estar y se ubicaron uno a cada lado para hablar de algo, según le dijeron, muy serio.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella enseguida, como es lógico.

—Vamos, querido. Díselo tú —lo animó Satoe.

—Ah, sí —contestó él, un poco nervioso—. A ver, mi pequeña. Tú sabes que eres una linda _florecilla_ de campo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, papá me lo dice todos los días —contestó Mimi sin titubear.

—Bien. Entonces, como la bella y respetable _florecilla_ que eres, no debes dejar que ningún abejorro se acerque a tu pistilo por nada del mundo, ¿comprendes?

—¿Abejorro? ¿Pistilo? —Su expresión de felicidad ante el cariño con el que la trataban sus padres se descompuso en una mueca llena de confusión y desconcierto.

La señora Tachikawa, orgullosa de serlo, por cierto, se quiso dar de cabezazos.

Y ella que pensó que sería mejor si su marido se lo explicaba. A veces recaía en ese error constante y consciente de idealizarlo demasiado.

¿Pero no era ese el secreto del amor? ¿Seguir considerando a tu marido perfecto aun conociendo de sobra sus defectos?

—Lo que tu papá quiso decir fue… —Intentó explicárselo ella. Pero cuando quiso decirlo, un inesperado ataque de vergüenza la invadió. Tal parecía que no era tan fácil como pensó. Su Keisuke no tenía la culpa—. Que… a veces… ha-hay bichos feos que se acercan a las flores, y como tú eres una flor debes tener cuidado con ellos. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

—Sí, mami. No debo dejar que los bichos feos se me acerquen.

—Perfecto, mi florecilla —celebró su padre—. Lo has entendido muy bien.

—Pero… —titubeó Mimi—. ¿Qué pasa si esos bichos son lindos?

Tanto Keisuke como Satoe abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo y la cerraron a la par. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de qué responder a esa pregunta.

El resultado de aquella infructífera charla fue una Mimi que durante semanas estuvo alardeando de ser una flor, llamando bichos a los niños de su escuela y clasificándolos en lindos y feos.

Del sexo no aprendió nada ese día, pero ya lo haría por su cuenta más tarde. Y cuando lo hiciera y entendiera el sentido oculto de las palabras de sus padres, pensaría que mejor no le hubieran dicho nada.

Después de todo, dudaba seriamente que de haber sido directos como correspondía, aquello le hubiera servido de mucho. Hay cosas que la vida te debe enseñar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

No tenía pensado seguir esta colección, pero ahora mismo estoy enfocada en terminar mis pendientes y cuando encontré este capítulo pensé que sería bueno subirlo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Pijamada (Koushiro)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **La abeja y la flor**_

Capítulo 3: Pijamada

El armonioso sonido de las teclas del computador llenaba la habitación de Koushiro a un ritmo constante. El pelirrojo como siempre se hallaba inmerso en una de sus investigaciones, razón de sobra para que no escuchara que alguien golpeaba a la puerta ni tampoco notara la presencia de su madre, sino hasta que ésta le hablo desde el umbral.

—Lo siento, mamá. Estoy traba…

—Trabajando en algo importante, lo sé —lo interrumpió Yoshie Izumi antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella y caminar hasta la cama de su hijo, donde tomó asiento tras un leve asentimiento por parte de Koushiro—. No pretendo quitarte mucho tiempo. Solo hay algo que me gustaría… saber… —dijo alisando unas arrugas inexistentes en su falda con aire nervioso.

Aquello fue suficiente para que el chico dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y girara la silla de la computadora en su dirección.

Se imaginaba de qué iría la conversación. Seguramente su madre estaría preocupada porque desde que arrendó su oficina pasaba poco tiempo en casa y menos aún con ellos, con sus padres.

¿Y es que qué adolescente de 16 años tenía su propia oficina?

Koushiro debía reconocerse que, a veces, se pasaba un poco con eso de sumergirse en su mundo.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, y antes de que digas nada, lo la…

—Esa chica, Mimi… —volvió a interrumpirlo Yoshie, desconcertándolo por completo. Su madre no era de las que interrumpiera a los demás cuando hablaban, ni siquiera a él cuando intentaba explicarle sus complejas investigaciones por más aburridas que fueran.

—¿Esto es sobre Mimi-chan?

—Ella es la que te ayudó a comprar ropa nueva por internet, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yoshie con una débil sonrisa.

—S-sí… —contestó tímidamente, sin entender hacia dónde quería llegar.

¿Sería posible que su madre estuviera celosa de que otra chica que no fuera ella, para variar, le ayudara a escoger su ropa?

No sabía mucho del tema, pero Taichi solía quejarse de que le costó mucho que su mamá dejara de elegirle la ropa y que aún aparecía con una prenda espantosa de vez en cuando. Yamato siempre decía que una de las pocas cosas positivas de la separación de sus padres era que nunca tuvo que lidiar con ello. Jou no le veía nada de malo a que su progenitora quisiera opinar y Takeru probablemente fue el primero en elegir por su cuenta qué usar.

A Koushiro, en cambio, siempre le costó ir de compras. Por eso Yoshie lo hacía por él.

—¿Y hoy día irás a su casa? —preguntó refiriéndose a la pijamada que Mimi había organizado.

—En realidad, lo haremos en casa de Taichi, es que los señores Tachikawa se están quedando en un hotel por ahora y eso no sería muy cómodo.

—¿Entonces el hijo de los Yagami también estará? —inquirió Yoshie, notablemente preocupada. Aquello se escapaba de sus propias especulaciones.

—Sí. —Koushiro no entendía la preocupación de su madre.

—Y Hikari, la hermana menor de Taichi, ella es solo una niña… —comentó ella casi para sí misma.

—Hikari también estará allí —aportó el chico—. Bueno, y todos.

—¿Todos?

—Ya sabes… Jou-senpai, Yamato, Sora, Takeru… todos —resumió Koushiro sin darle importancia.

—Pensé que sería algo pequeño, pero supongo que los tiempos han cambiado —dijo Yoshie con una sonrisa tensa—. Quizá ahora los jóvenes necesitan experimentar cosas nuevas…

—¿Cosas nuevas? ¿De qué…? —calló de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que su progenitora estaba insinuando—. ¿Creíste que Mimi-chan y yo…?

—Es lo que pensé, pero si quieres intentarlo con chicos también…no digo que lo comprenda, solo que te apoyaré porque eres mi hijo.

A esa altura el rostro de Koushiro se había vuelto tan rojo como rojo era su cabello.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Nooo! —gritó escandalizado, él nunca gritaba—. N-no es lo que crees… esto…no vamos a tener sexo ni nada así. Te lo dije, es una pijamada.

—¿Es así? —Yoshie lo miró un poco avergonzada, quizá había sacado conclusiones demasiado rápido—. Es que pensé… ¿qué chico de dieciséis años va a una pijamada? Creí que eso ya no se usaba…

—¿Creíste que era una excusa para…? Para lo otro, digo… —carraspeó, intentando en vano quitarse la incomodidad que lo corroía.

—Eso pensé. Supongo que debí preguntarte antes, ¿no? Ahhh, que tonta —suspiró—. Obviamente tú no me mentirías con algo así, ¿cierto? Además, una pijamada a los dieciséis no es tan raro, especialmente ahora que sé que habrá más gente.

Koushiro ni siquiera quería ir, pero Mimi no le había dado opción.

—En todo caso —continuó Yoshie—. Supongo que este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para que hablemos de ciertos temas.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, tu padre y yo pensamos que tal vez…no te interesaba…

—Pero ya dije que no es lo que creías.

—Sí, pero al final tarde o temprano terminará ocurriendo. Digo, no tengo problema con que te guste pasar más tiempo en la computadora que con tus amigos, pero las chicas de hoy en día pueden ser muy persuasivas, así que tu padre y yo pensamos que deberías estar preparado…solo por si acaso. No tienes que tener sexo si no quieres.

Koushiro abrió la boca para protestar, pero para entonces su madre ya había comenzado su tortuosa lección.

—Entonces, cuando los hombres y las mujeres…

Durante los quince minutos siguientes la mente de Koushiro se partió en dos. Una mitad corría desesperada en círculos intentando no escuchar, pero la otra, la parte subconsciente, alcanzó a captar ciertas palabras que eran suficientes para avergonzar a cualquier adolescente.

Al final de cuentas, ni un nerd de las computadoras como él podía salvarse de la charla, o eso parecía.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Debería seguir?


	4. Estás creciendo (Sora)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **La abeja y la flor**

Capítulo 4: Estás creciendo

Una niña pelirroja de doce años entró lo más sigilosamente que pudo al departamento en el que vivía. Desgraciadamente, su madre la estaba esperando en el salón y no tardó en detectar el ínfimo movimiento por el rabillo de sus ojos, que esbozaron enseguida una mirada severa.

En el umbral, Sora. Con las zapatillas deportivas en la mano, su acostumbrado gorro celeste y toda la ropa embarrada.

En el sofá, Toshiko. Mujer estricta y severa, escaneó de pies a cabeza a su hija.

—Mamá… —musitó ella, avergonzada a más no poder—. Esto no es… lamento haber…

—Sora, hija. —Su voz cuidadosamente comedida—. Por favor deja los zapatos en la entrada, ve a darte una ducha, te cambias de ropa y luego vienes a sentarte conmigo un momento.

La chica pestañeó hasta tres veces, totalmente confundida por la actitud calmada de su progenitora. Desde luego no era la reacción que esperaba de su parte.

—¿Qué esperas? —insistió Toshiko.

—S-sí, mamá —contestó volviendo sobre sus pasos para dejar las zapatillas en la entrada y luego corriendo a darse una ducha.

Quince minutos más tarde se hallaba completamente impecable, con una polera y pantalón sencillos, el cabello recién lavado y una mueca tensa en los labios.

Su madre la escrutaba desde el sillón de enfrente.

"Ahora viene el regaño", pensó Sora. Y ya se lo sabía de memoria. Decía más o menos así: No es propio de señoritas como tú andar jugando al fútbol y llegar a casa tan sucia. Deberías juntarte con más chicas. Esa niña Tachikawa, por ejemplo".

Pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad.

Luego de largos minutos de un tenso silencio, Toshiko terminó por soltar un suspiro.

—Ay, Sora. ¿Qué haré contigo? —Estaba usando su tono decepcionado y ese dolía, si acaso, más que el de enfado.

—No tienes que hacer nada. Prometo que no…

—No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir. Sé que te gusta el fútbol y andar con esos niños.

Esos _niños_ era la forma de tenía su madre de referirse a Taichi y Yamato. Ninguno le causaba una impresión particularmente buena. Sora enrojeció de vergüenza.

—Pero he decidido no intervenir más —continuó Toshiko.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Su madre dándose por vencida?

La menor alzó la cabeza de golpe producto de la sorpresa. Hasta ese momento había mantenido la mirada cautelosamente posada sobre sus zapatillas de andar por casa.

—¿Qué? —Logró articular apenas.

Toshiko le sonrió con afecto, un afecto que no solía mostrar.

—Me di cuenta de que no saco nada prohibiéndotelo. Mientras más lo haga, más atractivo se vuelve para ti —explicó la mujer.

Ah, entonces era eso. ¿Intentaba usar esa cosa de psicología inversa con ella? Porque no funcionaría. Si bien una parte de Sora, una muy pequeña, insistía en el fútbol solo para desafiar a su progenitora, la otra parte, la más grande, lo hacía porque lo disfrutaba y ya.

¿Por qué los adultos complicaban tanto las cosas cuando eran tan simples?

—Lo lamento —susurró—. Pero no porque me des permiso dejaré de jugar, es algo que me gusta.

—Lo sé. No espero que lo hagas.

—¿Entonces dónde está la trampa? —preguntó desconfiada.

—No hay ninguna trampa, Sora. Tú misma, en algún momento, te darás cuenta de que no puedes seguir comportándote como un niño.

—¡Yo no me comporto como un niño! —Reaccionó a la defensiva.

—Lo haces. No lo sabes todavía, pero algún día… —Se interrumpió en mitad de su discurso al darse cuenta de que no estaba yendo al punto—. La cosa es que hay algo sobre lo que quiero platicar contigo. Se trata de los chicos.

Aquella tarde Sora recibió la tan incómoda charla sobre sexualidad que la hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

—Estás creciendo… —comenzó Toshiko—. Pero todavía te faltan cambios importantes.

—Si estás hablando de la menstruación… —intentó intervenir la menor un poco tímida.

Pero su madre no se lo permitió.

—La menstruación es solo el primer paso. Sé que ahora te agrada jugar al fútbol y estar con los chicos, pero luego, cuando tengas tu despertar sexual…

—¡¿Qué?! Es-esto…no es ne-necesario. En la escuela me lo han explicado ya.

—Pero no de forma tan clara. Esto es serio, Sora. Un día ya no se sentirá tan natural estar tanto en contacto con Taichi y Yamato. Sentirás cosas y ellos también.

—Ma-mamá… —intentó protestar la chica por última vez.

—Deja de interrumpir. Debo decírtelo quieras o no. Es por tu bien.

Sora no lo comprendió aquel día, pero si lo haría más tarde, poco después de su treceavo cumpleaños.

Fue un día común y corriente. Un día en el que, como siempre, había ido a jugar fútbol con Taichi mientras Yamato los observaba desde la sombra de un árbol, casi siempre en silencio, algunas veces tocando la armónica o leyendo.

En un momento dado Taichi creyó que sería gracioso dar un pelotazo a su amigo y eso ocasionó una pelea. Estuvieron a punto de irse a los golpes, si no fuera porque Sora, con toda su valentía y audacia, se interpuso entre ellos.

Taichi la empujó sin querer, pues su intención había sido irse contra Yamato, y rodaron por el césped hasta que él quedó encima y ella debajo, sintiendo toda la anatomía del muchacho en contacto con la suya.

El castaño se mostró sorprendido. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido y ni siquiera había alcanzado a darse cuenta de que por error se llevó a Sora por delante.

—Sora… —dijo temeroso de despertar su mal carácter o haberla lastimado.

Y luego lo notó. Notó al mismo tiempo que ella el punto exacto en que sus cuerpos se tocaban.

Ambos enrojecieron. Taichi comenzó a tartamudear. Sora enmudeció.

Terminó por empujarlo bruscamente de los hombros y huir del lugar corriendo.

Yamato no dijo nada. Ninguno de ellos mencionaría el tema nunca más.

Dos días más tarde Sora dejaría el fútbol y se inscribiría en el taller de tenis. Aquello, sin duda, marcaría no solo un cambio en su vida, sino un antes y un después en su relación con los chicos y especialmente con Taichi.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Tuve un poco de problemas con esta viñeta, no sé, no estaba segura del enfoque. Pedí las opiniones de **Ficker, Chia Moon, Manuciento y Genee** , a quienes agradezco enormemente por sus aportes, y luego de hacerle unas pequeñas modificaciones esto fue lo que quedó. No cambió mucho porque a pesar de mis errores o que a veces no quede como quiero, siempre intento ser fiel a mí misma y hay algo que sí me satisface del resultado final.

¡Gracias por leer y especialmente a quienes comentan! No escribo por los reviews o al menos no solo por los reviews, pero a veces desanima ver que hay gente que agrega el fic a follow o favoritos y no dicen nada.

Es todo, ¡que tengan un gran fin de semana!


	5. La no-charla (Yamato)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **La abeja y la flor**

Capítulo 5: La no-charla

Era un domingo cualquiera en el departamento de los Ishida.

Ambos, padre e hijo, compartían el espacio en silencio, Hiroaki tomándose un café en el comedor y Yamato afinando su bajo en uno de los sofás de la pequeña sala.

Ambos, también, se dedicaban miradas disimuladas cada tanto. El primero porque esperaba el momento indicado para hablar, y el segundo porque se sabía observado por su progenitor. Sus miradas nunca coincidieron.

—Entonces… —Hiroaki comenzó titubeante—. ¿Cómo van las cosas con la banda?

—Bien. —La típica respuesta de Yamato para todo salió disparada de su boca sin necesidad de pensarla.

—Me alegro… es bueno saber que siguen adelante a pesar de lo que ocurrió en el concierto de Navidad.

Yamato tensó los hombros de forma automática, pero no dijo nada.

Con que allí residía el meollo del asunto. Esa actitud tan rara de su padre.

—Escucha. Sabes que no me gusta meterme en tus cosas, pero…Takeru le contó a tu madre y tu madre me contó a mí que estás saliendo con una chica. Esa esa pelirroja, ¿verdad? ¿Takenouchi?

—Sí. —Otra respuesta escueta.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema, quiero decir… tienes catorce años, no eres un niño, pero Natsuko piensa un poco diferente.

—¿Ella te pidió que hablaras conmigo? —preguntó Yamato, alzando la cabeza por primera vez en esa mañana.

—Sí, ella cree que justamente porque no eres un niño y tampoco un adulto, debo darte la charla.

—¿La charla? —repitió con voz monótona.

—Ya sabes…tu cuerpo está cambiando y… —Hiroaki dejó la frase a medias, esperando una reacción por parte de su hijo.

—Ah. Con que esa charla —murmuró Yamato tiempo después, con el más leve de los rubores adornando sus mejillas. Hace rato que había perdido la concentración, pero aun así fingió seguir afinando el bajo como si nada y Hiroaki fingió que no se daba cuenta.

Eran hombres, al fin y al cabo. Se les daba bien eso de fingir entre ellos y hablar poco.

—No creo que sea necesario —dijo el rubio con aire despreocupado.

—¿Verdad? Yo tampoco…

—Pero si quieres… podemos pretender que la tuvimos.

—Eso sería excelente. Se lo diré a Natsuko.

—No hace falta —dijo a sabiendas de que a su padre le costaba horrores mentirle a su madre—. Yo puedo decirle a Takeru, es la vía más directa al parecer —concluyó con un resoplido sarcástico.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón —concedió.

En ocasiones, no tener la charla era equivalente a tenerla. Al menos en ciertas familias funciona.

No dándole la charla, Hiroaki estaba, en efecto, dándosela. Porque todo lo que necesitaba que su hijo supiera era que sabía que probablemente pronto estaría haciendo cosas que no debería estar haciendo a su edad, pero que esperaba que se cuidara.

Los pormenores ya los descubriría luego Yamato por su cuenta. Para eso estaba internet, los compañeros de salón y tantos otros medios.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

De acuerdo, tengo que reconocer que esto se me ha escapado un poco de las manos, tanto en cuanto a extensión (¡duh! Esa parte era obvia), como también en cuanto a la temática.

Comencé esta colección con la intención de hacer puro humor, pero supongo que la anterior no quedó realmente graciosa y creo que está bien. No quiero a estas alturas tener que restringirme en ese sentido. Dejaré que salgan como tengan que salir.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Touché (Takeru)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **La abeja y la flor**

Capítulo 6: _Touché_

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Takeru mientras degustaba la tercera o cuarta cucharada del enorme helado que se había pedido.

—¿Y bien qué? —retrucó Yamato dando un sorbo a su café helado.

Ambos se hallaban en la mesa más apartada de la entrada de aquella heladería que quedaba a diez minutos de la escuela.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Digo… que fueras a buscarme a la secundaria ya es extraño de por sí, pero que además me invites a una heladería…pues… —Extendió ambas manos hacia los costados queriendo demostrar que era obvio que había gato encerrado.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo hacer algo bueno por mi hermano menor?

—No desde que empezaste a salir con chicas y tu banda se empezó a hacer famosa.

—Vale, me estás acusando de haberte dejado de lado, pero tú no te quedas atrás.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con auténtica confusión, y entonces lo supo—. Ah, espera… ¿mamá te pidió que hablaras conmigo? Es eso, ¿no?

Yamato se quedó en silencio, dándole la razón.

—¿Desde cuándo haces lo que mamá te pide? Ni siquiera se hablan.

—Si nos hablamos —mintió—. Y lo hago desde que se trata de ti. Está preocupada, cree que estás yendo demasiado rápido con este asunto de las chicas.

Takeru entornó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás.

—Dice que no quisiste escucharla, así que pensó que tal vez me escucharías a mí.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó escéptico y burlón.

—Sí, lo mismo dije yo, pero, ¿qué quieres? Sabes lo persuasiva que puede ser. Es más, tú lo sacaste de ella y ella del abuelo Michel.

—No puedo decir que no sea verdad… —comentó con orgullo.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste para que estuviera tan preocupada?

Takeru sonrió. En realidad, no había sido su intención asustar a su madre.

Un día llegó al departamento después de clases y se la encontró sacando cuentas en la mesa del comedor. Aquello no hubiera sido extraño si no fuera por un pequeño detalle: Natsuko nunca estaba tan temprano en casa.

—Mamá —saludó sorprendido, haciendo que la mujer levantara la cabeza de los papeles y finalmente notara su presencia.

—Ah, Takeru. Te estaba esperando.

—¿No deberías estar en el trabajo a esta hora? Quiero decir, no es que me queje de que estés aquí, pero normalmente no estás.

—Pedí permiso para venirme antes porque hay algo que necesito hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo —contestó él con cautela, deshaciéndose de su mochila en el sofá antes de ir a sentarse frente a su madre—. Tú dirás.

Natsuko inspiró profundo y se puso un poco nerviosa. Desde hace un tiempo que ya no era tan fácil hablar con su hijo, estaba creciendo, era natural, pero eso hacía las cosas más complicadas, sobre todo considerando que él no tenía una figura paterna presente que le hablara de ciertos temas.

—De acuerdo, solo iré al grano. He notado que últimamente sales con muchas chicas…

—Sí, son amigas de la escuela. Ser hermano de Yamato tiene sus ventajas —comentó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No creo que esté bien que te aproveches de su fama, pero…no es eso sobre lo que te quería hablar. Lo que me preocupa es… ¿te estás cuidando?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Espero a que el semáforo se ponga en verde antes de cruzar y siempre miro hacia ambos lados, si eso sirve de algo —bromeó.

—No me tomes el pelo, Takeru. Sabes de lo que hablo —replicó ella, sonrojada producto de la molestia.

—No, no lo sé. Y si sigues barbotando cosas sin sentido tampoco lo haré.

—Está bien. Si así lo quieres… —Se tomó un par de segundos para recomponerse—. Ya tienes catorce años y sé que has tenido tus primeras poluciones. Además, eres atractivo, así que no dudo que más de una chica acepte salir contigo más que solo por ir a los conciertos de tu hermano…

—Sigo sin entender —respondió con descaro, esa parte sin duda la había heredado del abuelo Michel.

—Que es normal que quieras experimentar.

—¿Experimentar?

—¡Tener sexo! —exclamó una Natsuko ligeramente fuera de control.

Como decía, hablar con Takeru no era igual de fácil que antes.

—Ahhhh, ahora sí entiendo. Quieres saber si ya he tenido sexo.

—¡No! Quiero decir, si tú quieres... No necesitas contármelo, solo quiero asegurarme de que tomes las precauciones necesarias y sepas lo que estás haciendo.

—No he tenido sexo, mamá —contestó como si fuera obvio—. Pero tengo condones por si acaso si quieres ver… ¿me enseñarás a ponerme uno?

—¡Takeru Takaishi, deja ya de tomarme el pelo! Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre.

Takeru finalmente rio y se llevó una mano a la boca como si estuviera limpiándose restos de comida.

—Está bien, creo que me pasé. Pero sé todo lo que tengo que saber, mamá. Todo esto no es necesario, ¿sabes?

—Sí que lo es.

—No. Todo está es internet —dijo mientras se ponía de pie—. Será menos vergonzoso para los dos, ¿no crees?

—Takeru, no he terminado todavía —advirtió la mujer.

—Yo iré a dormir una siesta. ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día?

—¡Takeru, vuelve aquí en este mismo instante!

* * *

—¿Tienes que ser siempre tan…?

—¿Encantador? —completó Takeru—. Estoy seguro de que la palabra que buscas es encantador.

—Más bien atrevido y descarado.

—Eso es culpa de mi genética.

—Ya —replicó aburrido.

—¿Entonces…me darás una charla sobre sexualidad aquí? ¿En serio?

—Solo lo básico.

—¿Y puedo preguntar cómo fue tu primera vez?

—No —contestó tajante.

—¿Y cómo hacer una pa…?

—¡No! Tú te callarás y yo hablaré.

—¿Así fue con papá? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De la charla que te dio sobre sexualidad.

—Y-ya…ya no recuerdo bien. Creo que desconecté la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿En serio?

—¿A qué juegas, Takeru?

El menor se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para succionar ruidosamente por la bombilla la parte del helado que ya se había derretido antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Realmente vamos a jugar a esto, hermano? Tú y yo sabemos que papá nunca te dio esa charla.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que… —calló de golpe al ver la mirada segura y divertida del menor—. De acuerdo, no lo hizo. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con…

—Yo no lo diré si tú no lo haces.

—¿Me estás chantajeando? —Se indignó.

—Negociando es la palabra correcta.

Yamato se hizo hacia atrás en la silla, incrédulo. ¡Ese pequeño bribón!

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? Ahh, sabía que estarías de acuerdo —resolvió al no obtener una respuesta por parte del mayor—. Como sea, fue un gusto pasar el rato juntos, hermano. Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras —concluyó antes de levantarse de la mesa y marcharse tan campante como siempre y, por supuesto, sin pagar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Quizá me he pasado un poco con Takeru, pero mi divierte imaginarlo tomándole el pelo a todo el mundo.


End file.
